Fight A Good Fight
by Potter Style
Summary: Hermione's life is hanging in the balance - due to the Millicent Bulstrode. Hogwarts comes together as they all wait with bated breath to see if Hermione will live or die. Hermione's connection to Minerva comes out. Year Two.
1. The Dueling Club

**TITLE: **_Fight a Good Fight_

**SUMMARY: **_Hermione was seriously injured in the fight that she had with Millicent Bulstrode in Chambers of Secrets. She's fighting for her life in the hospital wing. How will the rest of Hogwarts and her parents get through this tragedy?_

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Family/ Hurt/Comfort/ Crime/ Drama/ Romance/ Angst/ Spiritual/ Tragedy_

**RATING:**_ T_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DUEALING CLUB**

_A haze of greenish smoke was hovering over the scene. Both Neville and Justin were lying on the floor panting; Ron was holding up an ashen – faced Seamus; apologizing for whatever his broken wand had done; but Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode were still moving; Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain; both their wands lay forgotten on the floor Harry leapt forward and pulled Millicent off. It was difficult: she was a lot bigger than he was._

_-- Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

_Pge 192 American paper back edition_

**THE GREAT HALL**

The noise coming from the Great Hall drew her towards the stairs. _What trouble has Lockhart done now! I knew this dueling club was too dangerous for the students. Even with Severus there to over see it. What was Albus thinking? The man thinks the best of everyone; but even he surely can see when someone is a danger to other people. Especially Harry. _She frowned darkly as she moved even more quickly down the stairs. _He's the one who left him with THOSE people – even after I told him the sort they were. Well I have enough …. I mean Lockhart! _

She reached the closed double doors of the Great Hall and pushed. She looked outraged as she realized the doors were locked. Stepping back as she pulled out her wand. With a quick swing she flicked her hand at the door. Stepping back up to the door; she pushed once more. "Bloody Hell!" She stormed. "Lockhart!"

She stepped back and with her wand she said complicated spells and the Great Hall doors slammed opened. What was before her was complete chaos. Students were black and blue, bloody faces, sweaty, dishevel. But that wasn't the worse of it, no the worse was two female students fighting – no holds barred with Potter trying to pull one off of the other!

A Slytherin and her very own Gryffindor. Her eyes widened in deep shock. This was no ordinary Gyffindor – no: this was Hermione Granger! Her own personal pet. Hermione had a terrified look in her eyes – as she tried to back away from the larger Millicent Bulstrode; Potter unsuccessfully continued to try to keep Millicent from Hermione.

Lockhart and Snape were both busy undoing charms to most of the students – that they had yet to notice the danger that Hermione was in.

"**STOP**!" Her voice bellowed through the room. Everything stopped _expect_ Millicent's attack on Hermione.

Millicent had successfully gotten Hermione flat on the floor – and was presiding beating her senseless. Harry was desperately trying to pull the larger and stronger girl off.

"P-p-please stop." Hermione kept begging. Her voice coming more husky and soft as each blow hit her. She tried to cover her body from the blows – but there were so many and quick that she couldn't cover her body in time. She was always a second behind.

Her wand managed to point at Millicent – her spell hit the girl: knocking her off Hermione, just as Millicent connected with the blow that knocked Hermione out.

"**HERMIONE**!" Ron screamed as he rushed past her to fall beside his fallen best friend.

Harry had all ready knelt down when Millicent got knocked off – he had quickly checked her pulse. "Her pulse is very, very weak. It's skipping two beats to one. Oh my God, Hermione, you can't leave me. Not yet, not like this. You promised that we would grow old together. That we would be a trio for always. This can't be always." Tears fell unheeded down his checks.

"Don't worry everyone, I'll tend to Miss. Granger. Why with a simple spell she'll be right as rain." Lockhart said in a high chipper voice, as he made his way over to the trio.

"You did enough, Lockhart." Snape snared as he jerked Lockhart backwards. "Tend to the other students." With that he rushed over to the trio. "We must get her to the hospital wing."

Harry and Ron silently stood up and moved out of the way. Snape quickly and gently picked Hermione up and rushed from the Great Hall.

"Potter! Wesley! Meet me outside the hospital wing. You may not enter until I arrive." Without watching the boys leave, she continued, "Whomever needs the hospital wing – go. But you will have to wait. Miss. Granger comes first."

The students left. "All of you who are not in need of medical attentions – than go to your houses. If any of you are seen out of your houses after ten minutes time – than ten points will be taken."

"Millicent go to Dumbledore's office. He's waiting for you. Flitch will escort you." Flitch waved Millicent passed him.

"Well, I see you have everything under control, Minerva, so I'll be getting back to my rooms." Lockhart said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Lockhart, how dare you cause harm to a student!" Minerva hissed through her nose.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, truly I am. I never meant for this to happen." Lockhart said in a sincerely. But than his true self returned. "If Snape had only allowed Mr. Potter to duel with Miss. Granger than ….."

Minerva's wand raised and pointed at Lockhart's face. _"Get out of my sight … before I forget myself and do an unforgivable curse!" _

"I know you are upset, Minerva, you have every right to be. But my dear, you shouldn't lose your head like this. Miss. Granger will quite be all right. She just got bruised up is all – and a bump on her head." Lockhart said with a smile – but he backed away from her nerveless.

Seeing that she wasn't going to calm down he quickly left.

Minerva slowly brought her wand down. She took a few moments to rid her body of the deep shakes that had overcome her on Lockhart's depture. With her back straight, shoulders back and head up – she turned and left the Great Hall.

**HOSPITAL WING**

Minerva paused at the end of the hallway. She was shocked at how upset everyone looked. Yes, the injured students were in pain; but pain wasn't in their eyes. No. It was more sorrowful and deadly. Her heart stopped. _Stop thinking like this, Minerva McGongall. Hermione will be fine. It will just take a little time and rest, is all. Hermione Jane Granger will be fine._

She made her way past the students and stopped in front of Harry and Ron. Her heart broke at the heart broken and shaken looks in their eyes. "She'll be fine, boys, Hermione is strong and a fighter."

"She shouldn't have been paired off with Millicent. I _should _have stood my ground and told Snape that she was to be my partner." Harry said his arms wrapping tightly across his chest. "This is my entire fault."

"Mr. Potter ….." Minerva said in a stern tight voice.

"Please, Professor McGongall, I mean no disrespect, but, I can't be talked out of this guilt." Harry shook his head and lowered his head. "Not this time."

"Harry." Minerva softly said as she put her hand on his right shoulder.

"We need to go in and see how Hermione is." Harry said as he lifted his eyes.

Minerva nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "This isn't over, Harry, we _will_ talk about this."

Harry silently pulled away.

Minerva moved to the door, she pushed it opened. Harry and Ron followed her in. She looked sternly at them and nodded to the beds opposite from the bed where Hermione was being attended too. Far from Snape as possible. The boys silently obeyed with dark looks at Snape.

Snape sighed as Minerva stopped beside him. "I didn't mean for this to happen when I ordered Miss. Granger and Miss. Bulstrode as dueling partners, Minerva." Sighing, "I should have put her with Mr. Wesley, but I wanted the _golden trio_ to be separated. Let them fight their own battles for a change."

"They are only twelve Serveus, they aren't ready yet." Minerva softly said so the boys couldn't overhear. "Albus had explained this to you, when you came to teach at Hogwarts."

"I take full blame for this mess." Serveus said.

"No! Millicent is solely to blame. She's the one to allow her temper to get the best of her. Only her do I blame for Hermione's condition." Minerva hissed turning her eyes back to the curtains that separated her from her favorite student.

Pompey came around the curtain with a deep line of concern. "She's in very poor condition. Her parents must be sent for. The sooner the better."

"_NOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"_

Minerva never knew who's piteous heartbreak cry it was. No one else knew either.

The swinging doors opened and Albus came in. "I have all ready informed Gilbert and Anna Granger. They will arrive with Arthur and Molly late tonight. They have given full consent on the treatment that Hermione needs. They also gave us full consent on knowing exactly Hermione's true condition."

"She's in a deep coma." Pompey stated without feeling. "Four broken ribs, two on sides, broken jaw, broken right arm, sprained left ankle, broken left wrist, enlarged spleen. I'm mostly worried about the spleen."

Minerva's soul broke. She fought the tears that threatened to fall. It wouldn't be seemly if her students saw her weakling.

"Broken right check bone, black eye, fat lip." Pompey continued to rattle off. "The back of her head was cracked open – I had to stitch it up." Tears fell freely down her checks. "She's in God's hands now, because truly only a miracle can save her now."

"May we see her?" Harry chocking asked.

"Albus ….." Pompey looked at the head master.

Albus looked at everyone in turn. "From this point on we must be positive as we are in this room. Hermione can still fell all the emotions – although she won't respond. At least not for a while. No negativity. Only positive. You may be sad – but remain steady fast hopeful. Hermione Jane Granger _will _survive this. It will take time – but she will come back to us."

He led the way to the curtains and gently pulled the barrier away. Minerva's heart came to her throat. Pompey had set Hermione up to muggle medical machines. Tubes were up her nose and down her throat. Plastic cups were on her chest, coming out of her night grown. On one of her fingers a plastic thing was taped on. The machines were making beeping sounds.

Minerva went to the chair that was to the right of her and across from the machines. She sat down and gently put her hand on top of Hermione's still and pale one. "I'll stay until her mum arrives."

"Boys, you can only stay a few minutes. Hermione needs her rest." Albus said.

Ron walked over and looked down at his fallen best friend. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I should have stayed closer to you. But you have to get better real soon. Who else gets after me about my study habits? Or the lack of them." He raised his hand just barley touching the side of her face. He stepped back.

Harry took his place. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I should have been stronger and been your partner." Tears ran down his checks. "I'll make this up to you. Somehow." He left the hospital wing without another word.

On last longly look and Ron followed him out.

Serveus just silently stared at the fallen Hermione Granger, he turned and left the wing stiffly.

"I'll bring the Grangers in when they get here." Albus said. He turned to Hermione. "Fight a good fight, Hermione. This is truly up to you and God. Whatever you decide will be all right with the rest of us." With that Albus left the wing.

"I should not have allowed you to take part in the dueling club, especially not with Lockhart in charge. I should have known that Serveus would take great pleasure in tearing you, Harry and Ron apart." Minerva's voice finally broke. "I should have been there to protect you, dear. I should have realized …." Her head bowed to rest next to Hermione's head on the white pillow. Minerva McGongall broke.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

_**Author's Note: Wow I wrote this chapter in a middle of chaos myself. I just had a kitchen being gutted out; plus I had to deal with having that room totally blocked out, plus the garage. I had to find a way to feed the dog, the dog food and the water dish is in the garage, plus I had a houseful of kids, two ten year olds, an eight year old and a three year old. Homework had to be done, getting ready for soccer practice had to be done. Not finding soccer shields so their mom had to come back from trying to get some shopping for a new sink, flooring, cabinets done. **_

_**But when I read the quote that I have on the beginning of this chapter; I knew I had a story. This is going to be a Hermione/Minerva based story. No it's not going to be femslash. It's just friendship and ….. I'm not going to tell you. You just have to wait to find out. **_

_**I know that based off of what J.K. Rowlings gave us – Hermione couldn't be seriously hurt. Plus all the injuries perhaps seems too much for what little I did write in this chapter. But this first chapter is what Minerva seen. I'll deal more closely to the fight in Harry's chapter – later on. So Hermione's injuries WILL make sense. Just later on in the story.**_


	2. Simply Numb

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SIMPLY NUMB**

**GREAT HALL**

"_Time to split up the dream team, I think." He sneered. "Wesley, you partner with Finnigan. Potter –"_

_-- Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _

_Page 191 American paper back edition._

Ron was relieved to see Harry move closer to Hermione automatically. He felt a twinge of … he didn't know what it was … but he wished it was _he, _who was paired off with Hermione.

"Go easy on him, Hermione." He said with a smile. "We still need Harry to save the world after all." Harry and Hermione laughed. They both knew that _Harry _was heaps better at _Defense of the Dark Arts _than either Hermione and Ron put together.

"Wesley and Finnigan go stand by the far window." Snape ordered pointing his finger at the far window opposite the doors. Far away from where Hermione and Harry stood. Rolling his eyes Ron went to stand where Snape had appointed. He grew angry as he watched Snape pair Harry with Malfoy. But it truly angered him that Hermione was paired off with Millicent Bulstrode. The toad.

Before he could demand to partner with Hermione, he knew Lockhart would agree! Lockhart himself, told everyone to face their partners. The practice had begun.

"Practice disarming one and another _only_! You may not try any fancy or tricky moves." Lockhart said. "That's only for experienced wizards … like me." He puffed himself up; Ron rolled his eyes and groaned. "Now begin."

Ron gulped as he raised his broken wand and called out a spell. Everything became crazy than. Seamus's spell hit him and he started to giggle. But his spell hit Seamus and the other boy started to dance. Suddenly his laughter and Seamus's dancing feet stopped.

"Disarm lads. Disarm." Lockhart said as he sailed past.

He ducked as Seamus's next spell came his way – but Seamus's wasn't so lucky. Ron's spell from his broken wand hit Seamus straight in this face. Seamus flew backwards: hitting the stone wall full forced.

"Bloody hell!" Ron rushed over to the fallen Seamus. "I'm so sorry mate."

"**STOP!" **A stern and angry voice bellowed/

"I – I'm so sorry Seamus." Ron kept saying as he helped his friend to his feet.

He forgot everything – the moment he turned to where Hermione had been assigned to duel with Millicent. His heart stopped at what his eyes beheld. Millicent was beating the crap out of Hermione. Harry was trying to pull Millicent off Hermione – with no luck.

Before Ron could rush over and help ….

"P-please stop. You are hurting me." Hermione's weak voice entered into his soul.

"**HERMIONE!" **His voice screamed as Millicent made one final blow; knocking Hermione out. He pushed Seamus aside as he rushed forward. He skidded to a stop, slamming down to his knees. "Hermione …." He whispered.

"Her pulse is weak. Skipping two beats to one …" Harry's voice came through to his wild chaotic soul.

Ron barely got out of the way as Snape bent and picked Hermione up. He watched in fear as Snape rushed from the Great Hall. He stood to his feet and looked over at McGongall.

"Potter and Wesley, go to the hospital wing. But, you are not allowed in until I have arrived." She said looking at Harry, than at him in return.

"Yes Professor." He heard his own weak husky voice say. He followed Harry from the Great Hall.

**HOSPITAL WING**

Everything was a blank. Ron never remembered anything during the long wait for McGongall. All he remembered was Harry saying, "We better see how Hermione is."

Walking into the hospital wing, he wanted to rush Snape and starting beating the gint up for his part in Hermione's tragedy. But McGongall quickly sent him and Harry over to the far side, away from Snape.

His next conscience thought was Pompey ratting off all the broken body parts Hermione had. _Enlarged spleen. …. Am concerned about the spleen. Broken right arm, broken jaw, broken ribs, cracked up head – stitched up. Contact parents. … sooner the better!_

He emotionally shut down. Dully he heard what Dumbledore's was saying about keeping hope alive for Hermione.

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." _Where had that death knoll scream come from? He couldn't tell if it were male or female. All he knew was that his soul had died at the sound.

He gasped and broke his loud cry from breaking forth as the curtains that had been blocking Hermione were removed. _This _broken creature before him was not _his_ Hermione!

Everything was a blur – and he soon found himself in the common room of Gryffindor Tower.

**GRYFFINDOR TOWER**

"How is she?" Fred and George cried as soon as the portrait hole opened, and Harry, with Ron close behind walked in. Harry just walked to the stairs in silence. It was as if he hadn't heard.

"Ron…" He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he found his younger sister, Ginny.

He dumbly shook his head. He felt tears slide down his checks.

Ginny simply wrapped her arms around him and pulled her brother into a hug. Fred, George and Percy gathered around the two youngest siblings, keeping the outsiders out.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_**Author's Note: Ron's chapter at this point is obviously very short and too the point. He was numb after all – he didn't really notice too much what was going on at times. **_

_**Harry's chapter next – don't worry I won't repeat the great hall and the hospital wing again – well not in the same fashion as these two first chapters have been.**_


	3. Should Have, Could Have, Would Have

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SHOULD HAVE, COULD HAVE, WOULD HAVE**

**GREAT HALL**

**GRYFFINDOR TOWER: BOYS' DORMITORY **

"_Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. "Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Potter -"  
_

_Harry moved automatically towards Hermione._

"_I don't think so," Snape smiling coldly. "Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Ms. Granger – you can partner Miss. Bulstrode."_

_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_

_Page 191 American paper edition_

Harry sat on the edge of his four poster bed, with his fists clenched at his side. Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. He had failed. He hadn't been able to protect a person who was counting on him to. Hermione had gotten hurt because he couldn't stand up to Snape.

"_Miss. Granger can partner up with Miss. Bulstrode. You will practice over there in the fall corner – away from Weasley and Potter." Snape smiled gleefully._

"_No." Harry said in a steady voice. He put his hand in Hermione's, intertwined their fingers. He squeezed it firmly – to let her know that he was there and he would protect her – forever._

"_Excuses me?" Snape leaned forward with such a look of hatred in his face. _

"_You head me, professor." Harry replied in a steady voice._

"_How dare you question me, Potter." Snape hissed. "Granger, get over to your place now."_

_Harry felt Hermione move, he gripped her hand more securely. "No." He said. "Hermione and I are partners, and that's final."_

That's the way it should have gone. If only Harry had stood up to Snape, than Hermione would have been safely back in the Gryffindor Tower's common room right now, sitting by the fire with Ron and him.

The door to the boys' dormitory opened, "Sorry Harry, I didn't realize it was you in here. I thought perhaps Dean may be here." Oliver said in a stiff voice.

Harry didn't turn his head. He was still lost in thought.

Oliver walked over and stood in front of Harry. "Harry, Hermione will be all right. She's a strong girl." His voice changed to be authorized, "You still need to be at Quidditch practice."

Harry's head shot up. "What the -" he couldn't finish, he was that angry.

"I'm the Qudditch player, Harry, I'm not good at offering comfort." Oliver's voice broke. "What happened to Hermione was tragic, but Dumbledore has said that she'll be fine."

"When? How? A few days? Few weeks? A few years?" Harry broke in quickly. "She's in a coma, Oliver. She's still alive, but just barely."

Oliver bowed his head.

"Not only does Hermione have to battle the coma, but she has an enlarged spleen." Harry stood to his feet. Turning towards his bed he slammed his fist against the wooden post. He continued to rain punches on the post as he continued. "If they have cut her open to repair the spleen, she may not be strong enough! Her pulse was two beats to one." He leaned forward – wrapping his arms around the post in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Oliver whispered as he left the room.

His eyes closed, he replayed the worst of the worst. _A fist raining down on Hermione's face, bone crackling._

"_Millicent, that's enough." Harry hissed as he tried to jerk the older and bigger girl off of Hermione. "Leave Hermione alone, she didn't ..." Winching as he saw Millicent's right knee crash into Hermione's left side of the rib cage._

_Hermione cried out in pain, but just barely, Harry could see that her jaw was broken. With tears blurring his vision, he tried desperately to get Millicent off._

"_You are a filthy mud blood, Granger." Millicent hissed through her teeth as rained more punches and kicks at the already mangled body of Hermione. "You don't fit to live."_

_Harry panicked. Before he could move to a better hold on Millicent, Millicent had managed to turn Hermione over, so Hermione was lying on her bruised and broken front. Millicent began to work on her back. But Harry had to try. He had to save Hermione life._

_He tried to wrap his arms around Millicent' s stomach to yank her away, but Millicent moved quickly out of the way, and managed to push him away. She never one let Hermione not feel a punch or a pull._

_Millicent jerked Hermione up by the back of her head, and twisted her around. Grinning mercilessly she slammed Hermione's head down to the cement floor._

_Harry heard a deafening crack. He rushed at Millicent trying to knock her off, he flew over her just as she leaned down. "What do you have to say mud blood?"_

"_P-please leave me alone. You are hurting me." Hermione cried out in a weak voice. Her chest heaving up and down. She was coughing up blood._

_Millicent spat in her face. She began to ring blow after blow on Hermione's body._

_Harry rushed and tried to wrap his hands around Millicent's neck when ….._

"_**STOP!"** a stern and angry voice bellowed._

_Harry's hands moved down to Millicent's shoulders at the sound of the voice. Millicent was too strong for him. He couldn't get her off of Hermione._

_His heart broke as he heard. "P-please stop. You are hurting me." and Hermione fainted dead away, as he got Millicent off of Hermione at last. Well she was blasted off. But, it was too late._

_He dropped to his knees to the right of Hermione, just as Ron's scream, **"HERMIONE!" **ranged out in the deathly still of the Great Hall._

_Harry took her hand into his. His free hand went to her pulse point. "Her pulse is weak. Skipping two beats to one ..." he heard his own voice, which sounded like it was coming from a great distance, say._

"_Potter ..." Snape's voice suddenly hissed._

_He kept a firm hand on Hermione's wrist. He didn't tear his eyes off of Hermione's face. He willed her to wake up._

"_Move Potter!" Snape's hand covered his on Hermione's wrist. He felt his hand moving. Before he could bring it back, Snape had gathered Hermione in his arms. Harry watched dumbly as Snape leaped effortlessly to his feet and rushed from the Great Hall._

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Harry sobbed, sinking to his knees. He was still wrapped around the post, "I have failed you. I should have been stronger and fought Snape. I shouldn't have gone to duel with Draco Malfoy, no matter that he would have made fun of me too no end." Chocking as he tried to get his breath.

The door opened. Footsteps sounded as they walked towards him. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him away from the post. He wrapped his arms around a soft, tiny body.

He broke. Simply became undone. He allowed this unseen person to be his strength.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

_**Author's Note: Here's Harry's chapter. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to deal with Millicent beating the crap out of Hermione. I also had to decide on how to finish this chapter.**_

_**I'm most pleased.**_

_**Who is this mysterious person? Is it male or female? You won't know for a while.**_

_**The actual events of Chamber of Secrets all ready happened. Tom Riddle's sixteen year old self has been conquered and everyone in the Weasley family knows the truth of Ginny's role. **_

_**Lockhart's memory hasn't been confounded yet; but it will. Soon ….. after all he's still has to ****deal with an angry Ron.**_

_**The first dueling club happened at the end of April.**_

**_Due to unforseen computer problems .... I had to wait until now to type this chapter from the notebook pages that I had written this chapter down ... back in September '08. I will be updating this story a lot faster than that from now on. I promise._**


End file.
